Pups & The Adopted Siblings
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Elias & Kelly adopt 2 younger siblings named Cinnamon & Ronald. A girl Kelly knows named Constance also comes to town looking for a new home. How will things change with Cinnamon, Constance & Ronald in the picture?


**PUPS & THE ADOPTED SIBLINGS **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S **

It was a sunny warm Monday afternoon. School had just let out for the day & everyone was going off to do their own thing. Angel, Colby, Elias & Kelly headed to the Adventure Bay Adoption Agency as Elias & Kelly had decided to adopt younger siblings. They'd filled out all the necessary paperwork, had background checks done & were given the opportunity to decide who they'd like to adopt. Elias decided to adopt a 5 year old girl named Cinnamon who originally lived in South Africa & was brought to the US after human traffickers murdered her family & smuggled her to the US to sell her as a child sex slave. Luckily she was rescued & placed in the orphanage where Adventure Bay Adoption Agency was located. She had dark skin, brown eyes & black hair & she wore a green dress with colorful patterns on it & white shoes. The dress was the only thing left she had of her biological family having been given to her as a birthday gift. Kelly decided to adopt a 5 year old boy named Ronald who originally lived in Mexico & was brought to the US by his family for a better life only to lose them when they were killed in a hate crime attack. He was placed in the orphanage after surviving his injuries sustained in the assault. He had light brown skin, brown eyes, dark hair & wore a white button up shirt, blue shorts & olive sandals. Elias & Kelly had completed almost every step of the adoption process. All they had to do was sign documents declaring Cinnamon & Ronald their legally adopted siblings & they'd have them come live with them.

"I bet Cinnamon & Ronald are pretty excited to finally be adopted. After the tragedy they've endured it'll be nice for them to start a new better life" said Elias with an eager smile.

"I've always wondered what it's like to have siblings. Today I'll finally know how it feels" said Kelly in an excited voice.

"You 2 will be great older siblings. Cinnamon & Ronald will be happy to have you guys as good role models" said Angel in an encouraging tone.

"Together we're all going to make great memories. This is going to be a day they'll cherish forever" said Colby as everyone arrived at Adventure Bay Adoption Agency. The receptionist was sitting at the front desk with Cinnamon & Ronald waiting in the foyer. They both smiled upon seeing Elias & Kelly.

"Hello Elias & Kelly. I have the documents here for you to sign declaring the legal adoption of Cinnamon & Ronald" said the receptionist as she handed over the documents. Elias & Kelly signed them declaring that Cinnamon & Ronald were now legally their younger brother/sister.

"Perfect. You may now take your new siblings home" said the receptionist with a smile.

"This is the best day of my life" said Cinnamon as she & Ronald gave Elias & Kelly a hug.

"Mine too. Let's get going" said Ronald as Cinnamon & himself grabbed their belongings & left with Angel, Colby, Elias & Kelly. They all headed to the Lookout to play with Ryder & the pups.

"I can't wait to see what our new house looks like. I bet it's really big" said Cinnamon in an enthusiastic manner.

"It sure is. Before we head home we're going to play with our friends" said Elias.

"You 2 are going to love spending time with us & our friends. They're great people" said Kelly in confidence.

"I'm sure they are. Playing with friends is always lots of fun" said Ronald as everyone continued walking to the Lookout. As soon as they arrived Cinnamon & Ronald were introduced to Ryder & the pups.

"It's nice to meet you 2. I'm Ryder & these are my pups Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Skye & lastly Zuma" said Ryder as he shook Cinnamon & Ronald's hands.

"The pups are really cute" said Cinnamon as she pet the pups.

"Thanks. You 2 are adorable yourself" said Chase with a chuckle.

"I've never seen so many different pups at once before. I bet there are heaps of other pups in town like you guys" said Ronald.

"There sure are. Each pup is of a different breed" said Marshall as he nodded.

"How old are you 2?" asked Rocky in a curious voice.

"We're both 5. I'm originally from South Africa & Ronald's originally from Mexico" said Cinnamon.

"That'd make you guys almost the same age as Alex & his other friends. They're all 6" said Rubble as he nuzzled Cinnamon & Ronald.

"I look forward to meeting them" said Ronald in an eager tone.

"So what do you guys feel like doing?" asked Skye in an uncertain manner.

"I don't know. Who's that girl over there?" asked Zuma as he pointed to a girl approaching the Lookout. The girl had white skin, blue eyes & black shoulder length hair & she wore a blue short sleeved shirt, pink shorts & purple sneaker shoes. Kelly recognized her.

"That's Constance Phillips. She's a friend of mine from Berrygreen Waters. I'm not sure why she's here" said Kelly as Constance walked over to everyone.

"Hello Kelly. Good to see you again" said Constance with a grin.

"It's good to see you too Constance. What brings you to Adventure Bay?" asked Kelly in confusion.

"I don't know why but for some reason my parents have just vanished. A few weeks ago they said they were going to check out a new car they claimed to have found & they haven't returned since. I've tried contacting them & asked for help from other residents in Berrygreen Waters but nobody can get through to them. Shortly before they vanished they seemed to lose complete interest in me like I'm not worth their time. The most likely scenario is that they abandoned me. I don't have anywhere else to go & so I hitchhiked here hoping I could find you. Do you think you could help me find a place to live?" asked Constance.

"If it's OK with Elias I'd be happy to let you stay with us. There's no way I'm letting you go homeless. You wouldn't mind letting Constance stay would you babe?" asked Kelly.

"That's OK with me. Anyone who is friends with you is a friend of mine" said Elias as he nodded in confirmation.

"You're the best. I really appreciate your generosity" said Constance with a grateful smile.

"You're quite an attractive girl. I can't believe your parents would just ditch someone so pretty" said Colby in a flirtatious voice.

"Well hello there handsome. What's your name?" asked Constance as she smirked.

"Colby Xanderson. What do you think of me in terms of attractiveness?" asked Colby as he flexed his muscles.

"I'd rank you at 11 Mr Beefcake" said Constance as she kissed Colby on the cheek. Colby blushed & wrapped his arms around Constance.

"I look forward to getting to know you better" said Colby as he pressed his lips against Constance's. Constance happily returned the kiss.

"The more time I spend with you the better" said Constance with a wink.

"Looks like Colby's found a new girlfriend" said Elias as he smiled proudly.

"Constance is a much better fit for him than Diane" said Kelly with a nod of agreement. Everyone decided to head down to Adventure Beach since it was a nice warm day. Upon arriving they got into their swimwear & went to do their own thing. Cinnamon & Ronald built sandcastles, the pups played volleyball, Ryder checked up on Sea Patrol HQ & Colby, Constance, Elias & Kelly relaxed in the shade.

"This is such a nice place to relax. I love the beach" said Colby in a cheerful tone.

"You look great in a Speedo. I think Kelly looks smoking hot in her bikini too" said Constance as she chuckled.

"Sounds like you've got an attraction to her" said Colby with a smirk.

"I'm bisexual. Out of all the girls I've met Kelly's the hottest" said Constance in a seductive manner.

"Looks like you might have a friend with benefits Kelly" said Elias.

"Now that you think about it I must admit Constance is quite attractive" said Kelly as she winked at Constance.

"How about we cuddle & kiss with our friendbaes?" asked Elias in curiosity.

"Let's do it" said Kelly as Colby & Elias cuddled & kissed. Constance & Kelly did the same. They all passionately locked lips while holding each other close. Just like how Kelly felt more attracted to Elias seeing Colby & himself lock lips Elias felt a stronger attraction to Kelly seeing Constance & herself kiss. Having Colby & Constance as friendbaes strengthened their relationship. After a few minutes they broke apart. Colby & Elias then began flexing their muscles making Constance & Kelly swoon.

"Wow Colby you're in great shape. I'm impressed" said Constance in an amazed voice.

"You're looking good too Elias. I love how well built you are" said Kelly as Constance & herself worshiped Colby & Elias' muscles. They felt & kissed their basketball sized biceps, well toned abs & pecs & brawny legs. After that they snuggled up together.

"I'm having a great time here. We should do this more often" said Colby with a dreamy sigh.

"We definitely will. Moments like this are always special" said Elias as everyone continued chilling out & having a good time. Soon it was time to head home. Angel, Cinnamon, Colby, Constance, Elias, Kelly & Ronald headed home. Cinnamon, Constance & Ronald gasped for joy upon seeing the mansion Angel, Colby, Elias & Kelly lived in.

"Wow this is a massive house" said Cinnamon in a stunned tone.

"You guys are the luckiest kids in town" said Constance with an impressed smile.

"This day couldn't possibly get better" said Ronald as everyone went inside. Terry & the adults were sorting out dinner.

"Hello. Did you enjoy your day?" asked Ella in a cheerful manner.

"We sure did. We've got 3 new additions to the house" said Angel with a grin.

"I see Cinnamon & Ronald have been finally adopted. Who's that other girl?" asked Ethan in uncertainty.

"That's Constance Phillips. She's 1 of Kelly's friends from Berrygreen Waters" said Harry.

"I wasn't expecting to see her here" said Susie in a surprised voice.

"Her parents have been MIA for a while & she needs somewhere to live. We've allowed her to stay here with us" said Elias.

"It's nice to reunite with an old friend" said Kelly with an excited smile.

"I hope you guys are hungry. Dinner's ready" said Terry as dinner was served. Everyone was delighted to see that it was a roast chicken with roast vegetables, gravy & Yorkshire puddings. The mix of flavors & textures made it a great roast dinner for all. After everyone finished eating the dishes were sorted out. Cinnamon, Constance & Ronald were then taken to their rooms with Cinnamon & Ronald sharing a room & Constance sharing with Colby. Their stuff was put away in the cupboards & drawers packed neatly. Soon they were officially moved in.

"This is a beautiful house. I love it here already" said Cinnamon in an ecstatic tone.

"I'm glad you feel that way Cinnamon" said Elias with a proud grin.

"Before we settle down for the evening do you guys want to watch TV?" asked Kelly.

"OK. Let's see what's on" said Ronald as everyone went into the lounge & snuggled up on the couch. For the next few hours they watched TV together happily enjoying each other's company. Soon it was time for bed. Everyone bathed/showered before getting into their pajamas & hopping into bed.

"Goodnight Ronald" said Cinnamon as she got in her bed.

"Goodnight Cinnamon" said Ronald as he lay in his bed. Soon Cinnamon & Ronald were fast asleep both happy to have been adopted & brought into a new home with loving people who'd take good care of them.

**THE END**


End file.
